Why Do I Have To Chose?
by Erika624
Summary: Amu has fallen for the one and only Ikuto. Ikuto is her prince for the night, though Amu accepts him. But Amu also wants her original prince, Tadase. Will a battle come for Amu?


Amu looked outside into the sunset. The sun was setting late since it was already six at night. The sigh of the Joker was let out looking at her chara's, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, though Dia was still hidden in her egg. The other chara's were eager to see the new chara, as they rarely saw her. The light pink haired teen looked at her chara's as she moved from the balcony to her bed, closing the doors.

The chara's were playing hand games, it made Amu smile to see friendship. The teen girl's hands were linked together on her lap, her head faced to the floor and her eyes narrowed in sadness. The pink haired girl suddenly heard a knock on her balcony window. She thought she was just imagining things. She heard it again, louder with a voice, it was hard to hear though.

Amu heard it again, and again. Shaking her head violently with her eyes closed shut, she told herself to stop it. "Amu-chan?" Ran questioned the teenage girl. Amu opened her eyes and looked at Ran with a pause. The silence leads her to slowly look at the balcony, Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" Amu questioned, getting up from her bed and lifted her hand to open the balcony window. Ikuto smiled at her, Yoru gave a friendly wave, almost suspicious. The blue haired boy walked in with Amu. Ikuto sat on the floor, Amu looked over him, "Oh sorry." Ikuto excused himself from Amu's glaring eyes. The Joker looked at him again, but without a harsh glare, "Ikuto! What are you doing here?" the pink haired girl questioned the stray cat.

Ikuto just gave her a blink. Letting out a long sigh he gave her the reason, "I missed you." He teased her brightly. Amu just let out a 'hmph' but really said, "Eh…" the teenage boy laughed a bit, the girl raged. "Get out." Amu gave the command. Ikuto just took off his shirt slowly as Amu looked with a shocked face. "W-what are you doing!" she screamed softly, so her parents wouldn't come.

"What does it look like? I'm going to sleep here." Amu looked confused, if she would let him stay, it would be on the floor. But Ikuto's eyes narrowed towards her bed. Though he waited for her to get in her bed first. His eyes lifted as he thought of another idea. Amu looked at him strangely as she started to ignore him. The pink haired girl let out a sigh as she went to switch the lights off.

Ikuto looked at her and Amu returned to her bed, sitting on the edge. Her eyes narrowed to the corner of the room as she spoke to Ikuto. "Y-you have to sleep on the floor if you want to stay anywhere." The stray cat looked at her with a smirk, "Sure" the teenage boy looked at her. Amu's eyes widened, _'Why is he agreeing with me?' _As that was the first time he agreed with the Joker.

It was dark, cold and silent. The room was pitch black after Ikuto's finally words, _'Sure'_. It echoed through Amu's mind repeatedly. All of a sudden, an urge to be next to Ikuto came to her mind. She closed her eyes, and saw a picture of Ikuto coming close to her.

To get rid of the image, she immediately opened her eyes to see Ikuto on top of her. "W-what-" she was cut off by Ikuto covering her mouth, it lead her to a surprise when he started to talk. "You talk to much" Ikuto insisted. Amu's face blushed in bright red and Ikuto's smirk emerged once again.

The teen boy slipped into her bed, which leads Amu in shock leaving her entire face covered with the color red. Ikuto wrapped his arms around her waist, Amu began to shrink smaller by going further under the sheets. The stray cat held her tighter whispering the words "You are my owner now…"

Amu's face lightened to pink and slowly closed her eyes accepting Ikuto's embrace. _'Till the day, when you decide to leave me'_ she thought to herself as her eyes fell to a stop where her eyes could not close further.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Takara: Aww how cute!

Amu: Not cute, why am I tortured to this!

Ikuto: You know you love it

Amu: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Takara: Oh god…

Ikuto: When you said 'cute'

Amu: I said not cute!

Ikuto: Keep writing this

Amu: DON'T IGNORE ME! AND DON'T WRITE ANYMORE!

Takara: Umm… Don't worry, Tadase comes in!

Amu: My Prince!

Tadase: DON'T CALL ME PRINCE, I AM KING! *chara change*


End file.
